Hulk vs Doomsday
by wesleykim829
Summary: When these two raging brutes meet, the result is catastrophe! Doomsday, the mutated Kryptonian, has appeared and has begun his killing spree! It's up to the gamma irradiated monster, the Hulk to stop him. The battle will be hard and brutal, and many things are uncertain, but there is one thing that is certain. This battle will definitely be one to remember!


Hulk vs Doomsday

The city was hustling and bustling with life. Many cars were stuck on the roads, the sidewalks were filled with people living their normal lives. But then, the ground shook. The streets cracked and the people fell. They fell scared and confused. Then, something crashed into a large building. Making it crumble completely. Many civilians were crushed by the ensuing rubble. If the survivors and bystanders were scared before, they are terrified now. They all scrambled to be as far away as possible.

However, amidst the panic, something burst from the rubble. It travelled far before landing on and crushing an unlucky man. The monster was revealed. With grey skin that looked like rock, covered with spikes, even over its eyes. It was Doomsday, and his killing spree has just begun. People were slow and Doomsday was fast. He easily caught up to those unlucky enough to be in his way. Multiple people were already dead, and many buildings were completely destroyed. Yet Doomsday was still not satisfied. He was far from satisfied.

But then, a large capsule fell down from the sky and crashed nearby. Doomsday stopped what he was doing and turned to face the mystery capsule. Before suddenly, the capsule doors burst open, sending the doors flying straight towards Doomsday. Doomsday managed to block the doors with his forearms, but the force of the doors caused his forearms to be cut, surprising Doomsday. Nothing could have injured him so easily. Nothing except for one. Out from the capsule, a large, green thing jumped out and punched Doomsday several meters back and into a building. The Hulk has arrived, and he is MAD!

The Hulk roared loudly before leaping at Doomsday. The ensuing collision sent the two of them towards a random building. Inside said building, chaos ensued. The Hulk started to pound on Doomsday, causing multiple shockwaves, crumbling the damaged building even more. Doomsday then countered with a double kick, sending Hulk into another building. Doomsday roared and punched the ground and grabbed several stones and threw them at Hulk's general direction. Some of them did hit the intended target, others just missed completely. The Hulk countered all of that with the mighty Thunderclap, creating one massive shockwave, breaking all the windows and actually hurting Doomsday's ears. Doomsday was still kicking, though. He came charging at Hulk, swinging his right arm, hitting Hulk so hard, the Hulk was knocked to the ground, and the building was demolished from within. Hulk's vision and mind was weary, not by much but still weary. And it was enough for Doomsday to pummel Hulk to the ground with little to no resistance. And Doomsday didn't stop. He simply kept pummeling the Hulk, even after the blows created a crater.

The crater grew bigger and bigger, that is, until Doomsday felt his own arm being grabbed. Before Doomsday could react, Hulk immediately threw Doomsday to his left. When the Hulk got up, he grabbed Doomsday's head and started to thrash him around. However, even this wasn't enough. Doomsday was still alive, so Hulk simply threw Doomsday straight threw a tall skyscraper. Causing the top half to crumble and fall to the streets below. Doomsday attempted to stand on the unstable structure. Hulk jumping up to Doomsday's location didn't help. Yet the bottom half miraculously stood against the weight of the two raging brutes.

Hulk rushed in to tackle Doomsday, but Doomsday swung his right arm and struck Hulk's exposed face. Dazed once more, Doomsday started to jab Hulk's stomach. Doomsday than grabbed Hulk's face, returning the favor of before, and threw him straight through the center of the building. This was what finally caused the bottom half to crumble completely, burying the two monsters. Doomsday was the first to emerge from the rubble, looking around, cautiously for any sign of the Hulk's survival. The search did not last, as the Hulk suddenly jumped from the rubble and landed far from Doomsday, next to a random car. Hulk smirked at the idea that popped in his head. Doomsday made a mad dash towards Hulk, but was stopped when Hulk used the car to punch Doomsday in the chest. Doomsday was that Hulk had split the car in two, and were using them for a function no different than boxing gloves.

The Hulk roared as he started to pound Doomsday with his car boxing gloves until eventually, the car was nothing but useless, tiny pieces. Hulk didn't care. He still pounded Doomsday, before Doomsday grabbed Hulk's fist, and kicked him into another building. Doomsday then stood up, before jumping on top the roof and stomped on the structure. The entire structure crumbled as Doomsday continued to stomp until there was no sign of any structure. Hulk managed to stand up from the rubble, dazed and clumsy. Doomsday didn't care, his enemy was open for doom! Doomsday then grabbed Hulk's arm, before throwing him over his shoulder. But Doomsday was far from done, oh no. Doomsday picked up Hulk by his hair, and started to jab Hulk's stomach. With each blow, Hulk hacked up green blood, covering Doomsday's face with this radioactive green liquid. Doomsday than threw Hulk to the ground. But not before allowing him to at least get on his knees. Doomsday needed Hulk to know who was going to kill, no butcher him! Doomsday then started to punch Hulk's face, repeatedly, over and over. Not stopping for anything. And Hulk could do nothing but take all the punches. Doomsday decided that that would be enough. So, in his right hand, Doomsday grew a sharp spike, in a position that would be ideal for stabbing. Doomsday then grabbed Hulk by the head again, before uttering one word, "DOOM!" And with that, Doomsday then impaled Hulk in the stomach with his spike. Hulk then went limp, hanging from Doomsday's spike. Doomsday roared in victory. Finally! He has killed his green creature, and now he can continue with his killings.

"Heh." Doomsday jolted his head to face Hulk. The Hulk just made a sound. No. That's impossible! The Hulk was dead, impaled by Doomsday in the stomach, how could anything survive that?! "You think you've got me haven't you?" The Hulk was speaking, Doomsday was sure of it now. "You're probably wondering how I'm talking right now, when I couldn't before. Am I right?" Doomsday didn't answer, instead, he flung Hulk to the air, before kicking Hulk far away.

"Did you really think that would be even remotely enough to kill me?" Hulk said. Hulk then started at Doomsday, and Doomsday could see that Hulk was now smiling. "Well, it looks like I've finally found something dumber than Blonsky!" Hulk yelled, before stepping forward. But this step was different. The whole country could feel the tremors from Hulk. Hulk's veins started to glow a bright green. "Gonna enjoy teaching you a lesson!" In an instant, Doomsday felt his gut punched by Hulk. Doomsday was getting confused, Hulk was not nearly this fast nor this strong before. What changed for Hulk to be so different?

Doomsday tried to impale Hulk again. But Hulk knew this was going to happen, so he dodged all the slashes and jabs. Hulk then grabbed Doomsday's spike hand, and threw him over his shoulder. Doomsday was growing more and more enraged. Hulk was nowhere near this cunning when the fight began. But before Doomsday could react to anything, Hulk then stomped and shattered Doomsday's spike hand. Doomsday roared in pain. Immediately, Doomsday's missing arm then turned into multiple small spikes, and stabbed Hulk in the leg. Hulk grunted in pain, but then simply kicked Doomsday in the head. Hulk then ripped the spiked off from his leg. Doomsday stood up, laughing before facing Hulk. But then Doomsday then stopped laughing. There's no wound on Hulk's gut, the same place where Doomsday impaled him. And then he saw the leg that he just impaled. No wound.

"I didn't know when you would notice, but yeah, I can heal. Much faster than you can, at least." Hulk stated, smirking. Doomsday roared in anger, before growing another right arm, and a pair of impalement spikes while he was at it. Hulk simply gestured for Doomsday to get closer. "You think you're mad?" Hulk asked. Doomsday rushed in, angrily slashing at the Hulk. Hulk was able to block and dodge some of the slashes. Others he simply just took.

"Well, I guess if you're going do the same thing again," Hulk started before grabbing Doomsday's right arm again, and again throwing him over his shoulder. "THEN MAYBE I SHOULD DO THE SAME THING AS WELL!" Hulk roared. He then placed his foot on Doomsday's chest. Before yanking Doomsday's right arm clean off! Doomsday roared in pain again. Hulk smiled before backing away. "Come on, get up. I'm being nice right now." Hulk said. Doomsday got up, grabbed his right shoulder, before backing away himself. Doomsday still had his left arm, so he then charged at Hulk, and pierced Hulk right at the chest. But the Hulk was still smiling.

Enraged by Hulk's constant smiling, Doomsday repeatedly stabbed Hulk in the chest again and again. He even managed to grow a massive, yet clumsy blade in place of his right arm. It didn't take too long for Hulk to just rip off the blade arm again. Before Doomsday could roar, Hulk then started to jab hard at Doomsday's gut, making him hack up some sort of green liquid. Doomsday couldn't take it anymore. He was backing away more and more.

"Aww, what's wrong? Can't take a little beating?" Hulk asked. "Well, I got news for you pall. This is not even close to the worst I could do to you." Hulk then dashed forward, stabbing Doomsday in the chest with his own blade arm. Hulk then knocked Doomsday to the ground, before ripping off Doomsday's left leg. he then proceeded to smack Doomsday with his left leg, over and over and over again.

"You shouldn't have made me mad!" Hulk started, before grabbing Doomsday by his head and right leg. "YOU HAVEN'Y SEEN HOW SCARY I AM!" Hulk roared before he tore Doomsday in half, ending the fight in a brutal fashion.

The winner is: THE HULK


End file.
